Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with improved opening ratio and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device displaying various information on a screen is a core technology of the information technology age. Display devices are developed to become thin, light, portable and high-performance. To this end, flat display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices, which control an amount of light emitted from an organic light emitting layer to display an image, have been spotlighted, since their weight and volume are reduced compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices are a self-light emitting device and have various advantages, such as low power consumption, fast response time, high luminous efficiency, high luminance and wide viewing angle.
An organic light emitting display device typically include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix to display an image. Herein, each pixel includes a light emitting device and a pixel circuit including a plurality of transistors, which independently drive the light emitting device. In such an organic light emitting display device, when the light generated from the organic light emitting device is emitted to a bottom of a substrate, a plurality of electrode layers included in the pixel circuit are formed of an opaque material at a region where the pixel circuit is disposed, such that the light generated from the organic light emitting device may not be radiated.
Accordingly, a conventional organic light emitting display device has an opening ratio reduced by a region occupied by the pixel circuit. Furthermore, since a compensating circuit is also recently provided in each sub-pixel, it may be difficult to secure high opening ratio.